turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Dwight Eisenhower
Dwight David "Ike" Eisenhower (October 14, 1890 – March 28, 1969) was the 34th President of the United States, serving from 1953 until 1961. Previously, he'd served as Supreme Commander of the Allied forces in Europe during World War II, with responsibility for planning and supervising the successful invasion of France and Germany in 1944–45. As President, he oversaw the ceasefire of the Korean War, kept up the pressure on the Soviet Union during the Cold War, made nuclear weapons a higher defense priority, launched the Space Race, enlarged the Social Security program, and began the Interstate Highway System. Dwight Eisenhower in The Hot War Dwight Eisenhower was being bandied about as the Republican presidential nominee for the 1952 election. In May, 1951, as World War III was underway, incumbent President Harry Truman reflected on Eisenhower as possible president, finding him an amiable but lightweight executive better fit to run a car company rather than a country. Truman found Eisenhower a more palatable choice than Senator Joseph McCarthy, whose stepped-up rhetoric suggested he might be positioning himself for his own run.Bombs Away, pg. 389., HC. Dwight Eisenhower in "Hindsight" Dwight Eisenhower had only been President of the United States a few months in 1953 when science fiction writer Pete Lundquist realized that fellow author Mark Gordian had somehow plagiarized a story from Lundquist that Lundquist hadn't even completed yet. When Lundquist shared this with editor Jim McGregor, both men contemplated the possibility that Gordian might be a telepath, although McGregor wondered why Gordian would read Lundquist's mind instead of Eisenhower's.See, e.g., 3XT, pg. 216. Dwight Eisenhower in The Man With the Iron Heart General Dwight "Ike" Eisenhower became the senior United States Army official on the ground in Germany after the end of World War II. He was firmly in favor of a continued American occupation of the country, even after the German Freedom Front began inflicting massive casualties upon Allied troops, and the will of the American people began to erode. The Man With the Iron Heart, generally 46-368. Nonetheless, the possibility that Eisenhower might be the Republican Party's choice to run against President Harry Truman in 1948 was already being floated in 1946.Id., pg. 177. Eisenhower transferred back home in 1946. He was succeeded by General Lucius Clay.Id., pg. 368. Dwight Eisenhower in Worldwar Dwight Eisenhower was a prominent general during World War II and the war against the Race's Conquest Fleet. In 1944, he traveled through Missouri with Albert Einstein, Benito Mussolini, Robert Goddard, Sam Yeager, Ullhass, and Ristin. As the war wound down, Eisenhower led a successful counter-offensive against the Race's toehold in Missouri.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 339. Dwight Eisenhower in Joe Steele Dwight Eisenhower was a prominent American military leader, who rose to the rank of general during the dictatorial reign of President Joe Steele, and proved instrumental to the country's victory over Japan in the Pacific Theater during World War II. In 1934, Major Eisenhower came to prominence as part of the military tribunal that presided over the trial of the Supreme Court Four.Joe Steele, pg. 101-108, HC. After surviving the purges of the 1930s, he and Admiral Chester Nimitz planned and executed the operation that took control of the Solomon Islands from the Japanese during World War II.Ibid, pg 269. He then planned and executed the capture of Tarawa,Ibid, pg 284. Saipan,Ibid, pg 292. Angaur, Iwo Jima and Okinawa.Ibid, pg 302. Eisenhower then planned and executed Operation: Downfall which was executed in two parts: Operation: OlympicIbid, pg 307. and Operation: Coronet.Ibid, pg 315. The war ended with the death of Emperor Hirohito and ascension of Boy-Emperor Akihito who, while nominally the head of state, did whatever Eisenhower told him.Ibid, pg 325. Eisenhower remained part of the Steele Administration during and after the Japanese War. The Republican Party tried to recruit Eisenhower to run for the presidency in 1952, but Eisenhower declined.Ibid., pg. 397. Literary Comment In the short story, Eisenhower commanded in the European Theater rather than the Pacific, including opening a second front via an invasion in Normandy as in OTL.See e.g. The Year's Best Science Fiction: Twenty-first Annual Collection, pgs. 385-386. See Also *General Ironhewer, an analog of Eisenhower in Southern Victory. *Thomas Dewey, who is elected as the 34th US President in Southern Victory. References }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Americans Category:1890s Births (OTL) Category:1960s Deaths (OTL) Category:Adulterers Category:Commanding Generals of the United States Army (OTL) Category:Generals Category:Hindsight Characters Category:The Hot War Characters Category:Joe Steele Characters Category:Died of Cardiovascular Illness (OTL) Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Characters Category:Presidents of the United States (OTL) Eisenhower, Dwight Category:Republican Party Presidential Nominees (OTL) Category:Soldiers of the Race Invasion Eisenhower Category:Soldiers of World War II Category:Smokers Category:Worldwar Characters Category:Artists Category:Grieving Parents Category:Military Governors